Look Into Her Hazel eyes
by MudbloodsRule
Summary: A year of gloom and fear. Is no one happy? Everything is so bleary, Hogwarts is so empty. Friends killing friends. Just as the Dark Lord wants it. In this world of darkness, at least sometimes one needs to be cheerful. Let us hope the LOVE has not gone...
1. That Day

**DISCLAIMER:** Well, you know, the usual…I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing stories HERE.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10 year-old Hermione Granger woke up n rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning darling," her mom echoed in her ears.

"Oh, hi mom!" she replied, passing her fingers through her tousled hair.

"You have long day to go, Mione. Have to collect forms from Eton and other schools, take you for a haircut, pick up your diploma from junior school and shop for new clothes." Mrs. Granger ticked off her fingers.

"So, baby. Be quick. Daddy wants to talk to you too."

Hermione jumped out of her queen sized bed and obediently picked up the clothes mom had so carefully laid on her bedside chair and ran to the bathroom.

Downstairs Mr. Granger was sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper diligently.

"Is she up?" he asked as soon as his wife entered.

"Pretty much. I told her that it would be a very busy day ahead and that did it."

"I can't believe my own little girl is going away to boarding in two months. Clarissa, why can't she go to Armstrong or Playfair Secondary or something?"

"Honestly, Albert. You are acting like a sentimental granny! She has to grow up. Can't you see? She has been pampered for too long. Now it's her time to be independent. I assure you she will love it. She is so excited. She is reading up everything possible for her interview on Monday. She is brilliant; she just needs the right sort of environment to nurture her intelligence. And Albert, we can afford it. When we decided to have her, we promised to each other that we'd never say no to her demands and we'd always give her the best. Anyone can go to Armstrong which is infiltrated with bullies but the daughter of Clarissa and Albert always deserves the best."

Mr. Granger knew she was right. He looked into his wife's hazel brown eyes and nodded with comprehension.

"Yes, darling."

Hermione came skidding down the stairs and flew into the kitchen.

"Morning dad! Ask me the table of 14. Anything please!"

"Ok, what is 14 times 7?"

"Umm…98!"

"Yes my love. But now I…"

"And I also learnt that the earth is round. Ferdinand Magellan said that. Did you know that daddy? Bet you didn't. And of course did you know that we have 206 bones, but a foeties…no a foetus has 300? And and and you never told me that there is a tooth called the wisdom tooth?"

"Oh honey. You are just so intelligent," Mrs. Granger caressed her curls. "But daddy needs to say something to you. Will you listen?"

"Honey, I know you are very keen to go to a boarding school and I fully appreciate your enthusiasm. But you must understand that I love you loads and I will be extremely sad the day you'll leave us. You are the apple of my and your mother's eyes. Never forget that." Mr. Granger's eyes were moist.

"Daddy, I am not leaving you. I am just learning how to stand up on my own feet. And I will come back every six months, won't I? Another question, will you be there to protect me all my life?"

Mr. Granger smiled at her.

"My Hermione has indeed grown up. I am proud to be your father. Now rush along. Mommy has to take you for a lot of work."

Mrs. Granger and Hermione came home tired. It had been a day of standing in eternal queues, interviews, collecting transfer certificates and waiting at Clip 'n' Snip.

"Hello, honey." She kissed Mr. Granger on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"What do you expect, Clarissa. It was no pique nique. Patients and patients poured in. and managing was tough. I had a meeting with the board today and they said that an increase in staff would be most welcome. So we're putting up ads."

"I see. Mione and I had a big one too. Doesn't she look adorable in her feather cut?"

"Of course. Any cut would suit Mya wouldn't it?'

Before Hermione could reply, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, it must be Mrs. Pinaco next door. Run out of flour I think." Ms. Granger smirked and walked to open the door.

But it wasn't Mrs. Pinaco, or anyone they knew. It was a tall thin man with a long crinkled nose and papery skin. The most astonishing feature of this old man was his beard which extended down to his waist and was carefully tucked into his leather belt. Not to forget, he had a weird dressing sense. He was sporting a bright yellow robe…more like a cloak which had red stars on it and was definitely made of expensive material.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked Mrs. Granger sweetly.

"Ah, indeed. You'd do a great help by letting me in and allowing me to explain the purpose of my visit which is no rendezvous."

"Please come in."

Once in the drawing room, the man said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and hello to you too Hermione. Lovely child, she is."

"Umm, sir, I don't know how you got our address, but you know, we look at our dental patients only at work. Of course, I'd be pleased to give you an appoint…" Mr. Granger trailed off as the stranger raised his hand.

"No no no," he smiled, "I have not come for a dental checkup. However, now that I know you are a dentist, next time I will come to you. My molars give me a distinct pain when I wake up in the morning. But as of now…I need to talk to you. Good evening, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I need to talk to you about your daughter Hermione Granger and her future education."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **just the beginning of a wonderful fanfiction (I'll try my best). I am a very sincere author and I promise 2 live up to my name. I'll post ASAP, try to do 4 chapters a week, but if storyline drags then I'll take some time. There's so much of doom after his death, but don't get depressed. It is not a silly, impossible Draco-Hermione lust fiction because fools should know by now that they aren't meant to be. Please read and review. It does make an author happy. Posting comments does not mean posting compliment, so feel free to review.


	2. letters and Thoughts

That was her first memory of Albus Dumbledore, and probably the happiest one she had ever recorded. That day she realized the potential within her.

Seven years later, the same Hermione Granger sat in the same bedroom. Only the bedroom was now very much different. When she was ten it had stuffed toys and story books and now most of the room was covered with shelves full of dull brown and black books. They looked so repelling. Nevertheless they were her life. She would spend hours at night memorizing new spells and making notes.

She also had memories of her beautiful (almost) friendship with Harry and Ron and how by a mistake they set this friendship to bloom. She still remembered the troll and how they fought it and finally knocked it down. She remembered all the spine tingling adventures they'd had; each and every time, ending up at death's door. They had destroyed a stone which would have helped Voldemort to arise, stopped Hogwarts from closing down, helped a wrongly accused prisoner to escape and so much more.

Voldemort…where was he? What was he doing? Every time Hermione thought about him her spine tingled and she thought about the danger Harry was facing now that the person Voldemort feared the most was gone. Gone…taking all the hopes of Voldemort's demise with him. Harry was now alone; alone to face him. Face the man who had killed great people with extensive powers and Harry? He was just an underage teenager. No, not any longer. He'd turned seventeen 3 days ago. But still, what was he in front of that man whose powers cannot be even talked about. Everyday, the Daily Prophet came to her and each and every moving picture on its parchments showed death and the Dark mark. They almost seemed to go hand in hand. Even muggles were being killed. Not killed, mind you. Slaughtered. It was like beheading chickens. One by one, they went away, leaving the rest of the race clueless of their death.

Voldemort was the reason she did not go to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron had asked her to come so many times, but she just couldn't. Her parents knew about the danger overhead, coming down like a black cloud of doom and she was safest in the warmth of her home. Harry, of course went. She even got a blow by blow account from him.

Dear Hermione,

Too bad you couldn't come to their wedding. You would have enjoyed it a lot. You would have found wizard weddings distinctly interesting. The actual ceremony is pretty much the same, but the party afterwards is hilarious. Charlie was the best man of the wedding. He, Fred and George decided to "dressed" for the wedding. Fred came as a hippogriff, George looked like a giant slug and Charlie came dressed as Percy. No one could guess his costume first, because Percy wears pretty normal clothes, but as soon as he started talking, everyone guessed it was that lousy git. Of course, Percy didn't come around for the wedding, though Mrs. Weasley sent him the invitation. Ron says they're much better off without him. So after the wedding we had a family party, where all of us got Firewhiskey to drink. You should have seen Ron. He got too drunk in his excitement. Poor lad is still sleeping as an after effect. He'll come around by tonight I hope. (drinking indeed, have to tell these boys off)

Ginny didn't enjoy much. She still doesn't approve of Phlegm. She spent most of the time with Tonks. Talking about Tonks, Lupin and she are getting married by the end of fall. So we'll be coming back from school to attend their wedding. Have you finished this year's course? Sorry, just kidding. Bill and Fleur are going to Spain for their honeymoon next week, as soon as full moon passes away.

Love,

Harry

His letters seemed to candy coated, like he was a happy toddler. But Hermione knew how inside he was burning and how hard he was trying to suppress this rage. Ron wrote too, but a rather shabby letter

Hi!

Well, Bill and Fleur are just married and their marriage was a lot of fun. I've been sleeping all day after the excitement. I was really tired (the liar!). They had a little problem at the wedding because Fred and George's present were a little, umm, dangerous shall we say? Tonks and Lupin are bonding too. You should see them. Nowadays the Order is so busy and so haywire. You know, now we don't have anyone to give instructions. Seen the Daily Prophet recently? What do you say about the death of Fudge? He was a powerful wizard, and pretty well-protected too.

In any case, missed you a lot at the wedding. See you on the express then.

Love

Ron

Ginny also sent a letter, but hers was very different.

Hey Mione,

Now Phlegm is a part of our family. And she's lording over us like we're house elves and she's some Scottish queen. I don't know how mum and she manage to get along together. And the way she makes Bill dance to her commands! Honestly, what happened to my brother? You know what she said about Dumbledore? "Good that man died. Nefer liked him very much." She is horrible. But she's a little helpful too. I admit this grudgingly. The Order members come to have meetings here at the Burrow and she helps with the cleanup and cooking. So no wonder mum loves her. Percy, the idiot didn't come for the wedding. Mum is ready to accept him back with open arms. But that boy has serious mental issues, I tell you.

Well Hermione, that's all from my side. Why don't you write and tell me? The recent death of Cornelius Fudge was disturbing. Hope you are fine, and don't worry about anything. Meet you at Hogwarts, then.

Hugs,

Ginny

Hagrid's letters were teary and morbid. Even the parchments that came were yellow and moist.

Dear Hermione,

Still can't not get over the death of Headmaster. Great man, he was. His tomb will mark his years of teachership. Things here are very confusing here. Hope everything will be better. Can't say no more.

Love

Hagrid

Dumbledore's death had affected everybody. For Harry it was the loss of a surrogate father, for Hagrid a role model, for the other students an extremely capable headmaster and for the order, its boss. And for Voldemort, another step towards immortality.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **What do you people say? I've tried to make it as thoughtful as I could, like Hermione has a lot on her mind.


	3. This Present Situation

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the head girl for this academic year by our school's board of governors. Being a head Girl imparts to the position holder a lot of responsibility and owing to the present circumstances the duty increases by manifold. Considering these aspects and your capabilities we have chosen you for the rank. I and the rest of the school hope that you can live up to your name. You will meet me on 31st July in the Prefects Carriage where I will introduce you to the rest of the appointments and announce your duties for the year.

As far as your books for this academic year are concerned, they will be sent to school directly and you will receive them from your respective subject teachers in the classes. This is because of the present situation that it is unwise for all of you to go outside your homes. Uniforms, if required, can be purchased at Hogsmeade. If you are taking potions then supplies can be used from the cabinet at school. Other than extreme necessity, Hogsmeade is out of bounds for students because the present dark times do not allow us such a liberty.

Please send an owl letting us know if you wish to discontinue schooling at Hogwarts. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Even the school letter was so different this time. Every two lines the same phrase "this present situation" was repeated. She thought that she would have felt much happier if Dumbledore was alive and she was Head Girl. As she looked at the glistening badge with the Hogwarts' crest and _Head Girl _inscribed on it, tears came to her eyes. How long would Hogwarts remain open? They were trying so hard to keep it safe, but would anyone give it such a safety as Dumbledore had? Would they be able to protect it from the wrath of the Death Eaters? Even if it was open, how many students would go there this year? By the end of last year, nearly one-fourths of the student body had been removed. Only the ones purely faithful to the school would go back, but how many of them were alive? At the rate people were being killed…

Was Harry head boy? She was pretty sure he was. He was the only boy who was capable of protecting the school. And he had such a big responsibility on his shoulders. The horcruxes. No book which Hermione read gave any hint as to how to destroy a horcrux. Not even the exact definition of a horcrux was given. It was very advanced, dark magic. So dark that it lead of the death of the most famous and powerful wizard; the only wizard whom Voldemort was scared of.

Malfoy. That…that…she could find no words to describe him. She knew he was evil, but she also thought he was too cowardly to openly join the dark side. He was the reason Dumbledore died. He repaired the Vanishing Cabinet. But deep inside her mind she felt sorry for him. She remembered his words that he was working under the threat of death from the Dark Lord. Voldemort certainly knew his ways.

_Too many thoughts, too many thoughts, _she said to herself. _Brace yourself, Hermione. You have a whole year to look forward to. What has happened has happened. Malfoy proved to be the biggest ferret God ever created. It is time you help Harry prevent any further loss. _

She went off to sleep.

Platform 9 ¾ looked not the same this year. It was so empty, so silent. There still were people, but there was also suspicion. Everyone was huddled together. _Almost like Voldemort is going to pop out from the engine driver's carriage, _she giggled to herself. Her parents had dropped her still the barrier and waved her goodbye with anxious tears as she re-entered the magical world.

'Write to us, Mya," her mother had tearfully said. Even being a muggle, she knew that Voldemort was a danger.

"Hermione!" She turned around to see Harry's pale face and lean body.

"Harry! So good to see you! I missed you all summer. "

"You've grown tall," remarked Harry with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Well, so have you." The both laughed and there was an awkward pause.

"So," said Hermione, "where is Ron?"

"Oh, he. Umm, he is looking for seats I suppose. Tonks and Lupin are here too. Come meet them. "

The Metamorpmagus was standing far off, in huddled conversation with Ginny.

"Hi, Tonks," she said brightly. "Yo, Ginny."

"Oh, Hermione!" Tonks came and hugged her tightly. She looked beautiful and a little freakish in her bright purple layered hair. A simple diamond ring glistened on her ring finger. "Missed you, love. I hope you've been okay?" she asked anxiously.

"No probs. And congratulations," Hermione smiled. There was still love in the world.

"Oh, thanks," she admired the ring vacantly. "This fall, I suppose. You'll be coming. It will be a break from your head girl duties. Which reminds me, congratulations to you too. I'll just be back."

"So, head girl, huh? Nice, but no big surprise. I was kinda guessing that you and Harry'll hit the jackpot," Ginny mused. "Wonder how this year'll be. What without Dumbledore to help us and protect us."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Harry turn his head around.

"Let's talk something better, Ginny. How was the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"You're asking the wrong person. The wedding was good, but the couple pairing…well, you know what I mean."

"Oh, c'mon Gin. Fleur isn't that bad. Considering that Bill falls sick every month and has to remain in bed, she has put up pretty well with it and she is hanging on to him," Harry pointed out.

Ginny murmured something like "tosh". But conversation was interrupted because Lupin came and smiled.

"Alright, Hermione? All set for head girlship? Show them!" He looked tired, but no longer old. He beamed at them. "Well, I have to go off, now. Lot of work to do. See you somewhere in November?" he blushed and walked away.

_At least someone is happy, _thought Hermione. "Let's go."

She heaved her trunk onto the footboard and spotted Mrs. Weasley talking to something red sticking out of the window.

"Now, you take care, keep writing every two days, don't go anywhere alone…oh hello, Hermione dear." She bustled up to her and kissed her on the head. "Just giving Ron some safety tips." The red thing hastily popped back in. The engine had revved up.

"Stay safe children. And write to me so that I know no harm has befallen you. I will be coming to meet you every 6 weeks. Oh, and congratulations, Hermione. Take care…" Until she was no longer audible. She waved frantically and then dropped her hands hopelessly down by her sides.

They were on their way to Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** third chapter up. So far I've not put nay of the "real" stuff into the story…but hang on everyone!


	4. Back to Home

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Congratulations," said McGonagall stiffly. "You will be receiving your duties in a while. First take this list." She handed them a parchment. "This is the list of students who are coming back to Hogwarts."

Hermione and Harry gave each dark looks. Under the title "_Slytherin_", there was no name. McGonagall seemed to have perceived their curiosity.

"Oh, none of the Slytherins are coming back this year. They have, ahem, a better education awaiting them."

Hermione and Harry understood.

The prefects of various houses filed in. McGonangall stood up and clapped her hands.

"Good morning, students. As you are aware, you have been called here for prefect duties. Now this year your duties have increased. While you won't be expecting much trouble at school, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger here can explain you why, nevertheless you have to be on duty. The duties shall be assigned. Each prefect will be at a specific position in the castle thrice a week for 2 hours each time. Anyone failing to do his job will be replaced by someone more capable. Your duties will require of you to check external intrusion and internal harmony. You will have methods of communication with the teachers in case of emergency. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, please give the duties to the prefects."

The next half-hour was spent discussing the prefect duties.

"Good. I expect that you will live up to your name and not force me to demote you. Now off to your carriages. I don't think we'll have trouble on board. However, before de-boarding from the train I want all of you to ensure that everyone else has got off. You will only get off after the rest of the students have done so and you will d a full train check."

She briskly walked out of the carriage.

"Let's go, Hermione," Harry said.

The Hogwarts Express was so empty this year. Every second carriage was empty. People looked at Harry in such a way that he was their protector, and without him they'd be lost. They found Ron in a carriage looking vacantly outside the window. Suddenly, Hermione felt weird, like she'd swallowed a whole bottle of Polyjuice Potion.

"Hello, Ron," she said, very well realizing that her face was tomato red.

"Hi, Hermione." His voice sounded oddly constrained.

"So, what did McGonagall say?"

"Oh," remarked Harry. "All nonsense about prefect duties and how we need to take them seriously. As if we already don't have a lot on our minds."

"You mean…?" Ron trailed off.

"Well, Ron. You already know what I mean. I have gotta do it. Or else die in the act."

"No, Harry. You are not alone. Maybe you think you are, but you've forgotten us. Ron and I will always be with you, won't we, ron?"

"Er….yeah…yeah we will." He pointedly looked away from Hermione.

"Let's change the subject. Have you seen? Hogwarts Express is so empty, and the list McGonagall gave us was so short. Looks like many people decided to keep their kids at home this year," Harry said.

"Or probably, neither the kids nor the parents are alive anymore," said Ron bitterly.

"Well, Harry did you see the Daily Prophet on June 11th?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No. What was it?"

"Umm…well…there was this article tucked in at the corner of one of the back pages. The Death Eaters killed the whole Chang family. Including Cho."

Harry didn't reply. It was not that he was in love with Cho, but she had always been an extremely great girl and a strong supporter of Dumbledore. Her death clearly meant that the Death Eaters were wiping off all innocent wizards; anyone who dared to support the right side.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. The trolley came on time, but the lady was not the same. This time it was a thin, tall young girl who brought the goodies around. Harry, obviously tired, went off to sleep and Hermione took out her Defence against the Dark Arts book, which she had bought last year. Ron, too, had dozed off, but Hermione was his friend since the last seven years. It would take more than fake snores to fool her.

"Hermione, checked all the carriages?"

"Yeah. Found nothing except for a school robe."

"So let's get down before the Thestrals leave us stranded."

Hogsmeade station was deserted but they could see the Thestral-carriages waiting for them.

"Hagrid must have taken the first years away. Quick!" Harry said.

Ron had saved seats for both of them in the last carriage.

The Hogwarts Castle loomed up large and dark, but Hermione knew it wouldn't ever be the same. In the darkness they couldn't see it, but they all knew that Dumbledore's white tomb was there, glistening, as if saying to them "So what if I'm not there?"

The thestrals stopped and they all got down and stretched their legs.

"Back to Home," Harry muttered. Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Who do you reckon will our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher bee this year?" asked Ron. "Wouldn't mind having Lupin back, or even Moody…"

"Stupid," grinned Hermione, "Lupin has much more important things to do and ditto for Moody."

Ron blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Sorry, this chapter is a little short. I mean, the next one is going to be interesting and I could not possibly shift any of its material into this one. Notice the apprehensive shyness?evil laugh at this point I feel like talking a little more because right now I have nothing to do and I'm really bored. For all the DIEHARD harry potter fans like me, visit this site- http/ as the name suggests, this website has theories that Dumbledore is not dead and it is so logical…u'd be amazed…hang on guyz…the fun is yet to begin…and REVIEW plzz…tellme where I can improve (I am not that romantic sorta person, so tellme plz)


	5. All That Happens

There were just about 30 students at the Gryffindor table. The number was even lesser at the other house tables, Slytherin being absolutely empty. The atmosphere was solemn and forlorn. The Great Hall, which once, bustled with activity and children shouting to each other "Pass the Dessert!" or "Oh my God, you won't believe what I heard!" was now filled with deathly silence. As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats, McGonagall came with the three legged stool and the battered sorting hat. She placed the hat delicately on the stool and stood aside. Harry looked around for the new students, but saw none. Every year, as was the ritual the sorting hat began to sing-

_There is a Dark gloom_

_Descending on us so slow._

_No one can tell_

_Who is friend and who's foe._

_Reappears prominent and powerful_

_The dark regime_

_But let us vow to defeat them_

_Just like last time._

_An ode to him who passed away_

_He had held the school up high_

_In his absence let us pledge _

_To make it reach the sky._

_Finally we shall achieve victory_

'_Truth only triumphs' said someone._

_I shall not talk about the sorting_

_This year I see, there is none._

_But remember now that_

_All evil has left the school_

_The one who won't unite_

_Will be the fool._

_No one is in Gryffindor, no one is in Hufflepuff_

_No one is in Ravenclaw now_

_You all belong to the same house_

_Of peace I bestow._

The brim closed and the hat became inanimate again. The students applauded. _Yes, someday there will be peace, we will win, and Voldemort? He'll just take his place in a history book, _Hermione thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall walked up and addressed to the students.

"As you have noticed, this many of our students have left us for various reasons. Some are skeptical about the school's security, some have been fallen as the victim of the Dark Lord's followers and some may I say, have gone to join the Dark Lord to wipe the rest of the community out. But, nevertheless, studies will not be stopped even if there is only one student left. We will continue to teach just the way as it was before. As far as the security at school, we will take adequate measures about which I will tell you at another meeting later this week. We will also be distributing you a set of rules that you have to abide by in order to remain alive by the end of the year-" there was a feeble laugh among the scanty audience- "While these are not very foolproof, they will assure a personal safety. Not only physically, but mentally. Also you will be having certain tests against the use of Polyjuice Potion and certain passwords will be given to you for protection because the test is a little….I might put it….painful. Not to worry, not to worry. It is not THAT painful, but well anyway, there will be a curfew imposed on the students that is after seven no wandering in the corridors. Dinner will be served at 7 sharp and after dinner, you go right back to your common rooms. All library work must be completed before this time and no excuse shall be catered to. And of course, wandering at a wrong time in a wrong place will lead to strict disciplinary actions. Everything else that I might have overlooked will be in your list of rules. For seventh year NEWT students and fifth grade OWLs, I would like to inform you that due to the dark time the Ministry of Magic has decided to suspend these standard tests this year and maybe the following year. However, you will be tested at school, the same way you are usually tested other years. And yes, please applaud for your new head girl and head boy- Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger."

A brief, but enthusiastic applause ensued.

"Now we come to the subject of Defence against the Dark Arts. It is very difficult to find a teacher for this post because of its blemished reputation. This year, I suggest that we form two unions. As many of you know, a union called the Dumbledore's Army was started two years ago. This year I am requesting you to do that again. The two unions will be DA Junior which will consist of all the students from first year to fourth year and the DA Senior which will have students of fifth grade to seventh year. Even if you have opted out of the subject after your OWL result, I want all of you to join the unions. I myself will be looking into the functioning of the Class group. Everyday one hour after lunch for juniors and one hour before lunch for seniors should suit you. The head of the Senior DA is of course our very own head boy, but the head of the latter, I will choose after seeing your performance. There will be spells to learn which can protect from jinxes, hexes and curses. More will be announced in your classes tomorrow. You may now go. Good night."

"So, more responsibility on you, eh?" Ron said.

"Looks like it. But I want this responsibility. I want to train each and every one of the students to combat the dark arts. Hermione, maybe you could look up important spells to be learnt for me, couldn't you?"

"Leave that to me. Tomorrow morning I'll give you the list of important spells that could help us. I'll do the work tonight."

"OK. Done."

"And what about the…well…painful Polyjuice tests?" enquired Ron, clutched his bottom anxiously.

"Sounds a lot like they're gonna do a DNA test and check for gene pairing, doesn't it, Harry?"

"Yeah, but they really don't have our gene pairing, do they?" Harry reasoned.

"Excuse me; guys…which language are you talking?" Ron looked lost.

"Never you mind, Ron. It's muggle technology anyways." Harry and Hermione laughed at his confused face.

_Ron looks so adorable when he's confused, which is like most of the time, _Hermione thought, but without actually thinking. You know what I mean.

They reached the portrait hole.

"Oh, hello, dears. Congratulations! Both the heads from Gryffindor. I am indeed very proud to be the keeper of the door of this house. Password?"

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Thestral."

The entered into the warmth of the common room. People were sitting near the fire and talking to each other. As soon as they entered, the heads turned around and Neville came up and said, "Harry, are we beginning classes from tomorrow? I really want to get along with some handy spells."

"Yes," Harry muttered. The tension was building up on him. He had to arm the students to his level best, and he was determined.

"So, g'night 'Mione," he waved. "Better get some sleep before a busy day tomorrow."

"Night Harry, night Ron," she yawned.

"Goodnight Hermione." Ron blushed. She kept on looking at the steps leading to the boys' dorms until the red head was no longer visible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **so far it is sort of dragging, because I kind of stretched the matter over, but then watch out for the action. Please R&R, I've spent a lot of time making chapters, and if you really want your story to be appreciated you really have to work hard. I hope you like my sorting hat's song, because I worked really hard. I'm pretty good at writing poems, but not as good at stories. I'm gonna put my best friend as my beta author because she happens to be an extremely innovative person and I might need help sometimes. Other than that all I can say is "**NITWIT BLUBBER ODDMENT TWEAK!"**


	6. Look Into Her Hazel Eyes

"Hey, wait up!" Ron came panting clutching his bag. "You could have waited for me!"

"Well, Ron I could, but you spent an HOUR in the bathroom, so I thought that probably you didn't require my company," Harry joked.

"Oh, shut up. I was just getting ready," Ron muttered.

"Ready, huh? Looks like you've poured the whole perfume bottle on yourself," Harry commented.

_It smells beautiful. _But Hermione didn't say that aloud.

"Quick, let's go. I want to see what classes we have today,' was what she said instead.

Harry rolled his eyes to Ron.

At the Gryffindor table, McGonagall was distributing time tables to everyone.

"Oh, look. Transfiguration today!" Hermione ejaculated. But no one listened to her because McGonagall was saying something to Ron.

"For security purposes, I will be appointing you for duties in the castle. You will be on duty every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday with the Head girl in the Astronomy tower from 8 to 10. Which reminds me Ms. Granger, in case of any trouble, any slightest disturbance you will take out your wand and say lumo-contacto and I will be informed that instant. I will come to handle the situation. I do not want you taking on danger yourselves. Is that done? Tonight then at 8 and no shirking of duties Mr Wealsey or Ms. Granger."

Ron started eating his hash-browns at a Herculean rate and Harry and Hermione began discussing their first DA meeting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was sitting on the bench opposite the steps at the top of the Astronomy Tower since 7:50. It was her first duty session and she didn't want to be late. Beside her the _Transfiguration for NEWTs_ lay open, but untouched. She kept looking at her watch.

_7:52, well just eight minutes and that man better be on time or else he'll get a nice and long detention on his first duty. _She stood and took a round of the tower. The moonlight filtered through the glass canopy and in the distance she could see the lake opening into a river which snaked its way through the mountains and glistened like melted silver. She went to the next edge of the tower and spotted Hagrid's hut. The flickering light showed that there was a fire inside. _Probably cooking up some meal devoid of palatability, _she laughed to herself. Behind his hut there was the Forbidden Forest, house of the centaurs. The Forest was intimidating and the creatures it hosted were equally scary too. She looked at her watch.

_7:56, is time so slow? Why isn't he coming? _Another round of the Astronomy tower followed.

_7:59. almost. If he's late, he is in trouble. _

She looked at the seconds hand slowly sweep the dial as it neared twelve.

_8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1,_ she looked expectantly at the door. No one came.

"Damn!" she muttered. And started humming the tune of 'It's gonna be a lonely night' slowly and grabbed her Transfiguration book.

"Err…hi!" said a nervous voice and she looked up to see the tall lanky freckled figure of Ron. Hermione didn't know why she was so overjoyed. But outwardly she acted angry.

"Ronald Weasley, what sort of responsibility is that? On the first duty day you come 45 seconds late. I have half a mind to tell McGonagall. And I'm supposed to sit here and watch the stars?"

"Sorry Hermione. I was umm, doing my potions homework…"

_He's such a bad liar; we didn't even have potions today. And his scent smells so tempting. _She suppressed that tiny hint of a smile which was reaching her lips.

Ron sat down on the bench next to her and began fingering through the Transfiguration book absentmindedly. After a long silence during which Hermione tried to appreciate the carvings on the tapestry in front of her, but failed, Ron finally spoke.

"So, err…how was your holiday?"

"Well, it was pretty much a waste of time, considering that I could not go to Diagon Alley to buy my books. But you tell me. Yours was definitely better than mine."

"To some extent," said Ron looking at his shoes. "The wedding, of course was a blast. And I got a brand new tuxedo because the one I bought was not fit for a best man, according to Fleur."

"hang on, you were the best man?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Yeah," Ron grinned. "'Twas fun. You get to say all those wonky mushy stuff, like I bond thee and you get to uncork the drinks later."

"wow," Hermione mused. "I always thought Charlie would be the best man."

"Umm, yeah. Me too. But then, Bill chose me. I guess because Fleur chose her bridesmaid young and since the best man dances with the bridesmaid after the ceremony, Maria and I seemed to go nice together."

_Maria? Who is she?_

"Maria?"

"yeah, she's beautiful. I reckon she has some Veela powers too. She's Fleur's sister. Talking about Maria, I forgot to tell you, she's enrolling for Hogwarts this year because the Delacours are shifting here to help the Order. She's in 7th year too."

For some reason unexplainable Hermione's ears burned red at this piece of information and she took an instant dislike to this Maria (whoever she was). But Ron was going on and on about her.

"…she was telling me in her broken English ' I 'ope you weel show me zis School ov yours. Waz zu you call it? Ahh, 'Ogwarts. An' I also 'ope you weel 'elp my eenglish. I am verrrry bad eenglish.' Sweet, huh?" he looked at Hermione for some appreciation for artistic mimicry.

But Hermione said, "Ron, can we not talk about this Maria? Something else?"

"Umm, yeah. Sure." Ron looked embarrassed. "Let's talk about Harry's killer instinct this year."

"And, that is?" she cocked her head.

"How Harry has a new talisman- Do or Die. And he is making all the students scared of him. Didn't you see today the way he shouted at Neville for not catching the disarmed wand, but letting it drop on the ground instead? It looked like Neville had set a troll on him."

"Well, I have noticed that. But Ron, don't you see he has so much on his shoulders? The whole safety of the school unofficially depends upon him. McGonagall indirectly said that. And then the Horcruxes. Only a fool would try to meddle with Harry amidst this tension."

"But that man sure has ants in his pants."

"So would you Ron, if you had to kill the greatest and most evil sorcerer ever known. And we have to support him in his every step. He needs us, though on the outside he acts like I'm-independent-thank-you-very-much, but on the inside, he needs our help and company."

"So what will happen if we die during the act?" Ron asked a little fearfully.

Hermione shrugged.

"So many are dying, Ron. I would be proud to die while fighting Voldemort rather than die later in my bed."

Ron closed his eyes and opened them again. "You know what 'Mione, you are so right. Dumbledore gave his life fighting that evil monster and I should be proud to have the opportunity to do so too," Ron said in a patriotic voice.

"Exactly, Ron." Hermione went a little closer to him.

"But, in case we die, we shouldn't die thinking that we didn't do so much that was supposed to be," Ron pointed out, at the same time edged closer. His warm hand was on Hermione's and her metal bangle clanged against his watch.

"Yeah, Ron," whispered Hermione, counting the freckles on his face. "Die satisfied."

One moment she was next to him on the astronomy tower bench, counting his freckles and admiring his perfume, the next minute her hands were around his neck and his around her petite waist and they were kissing. It is difficult to say who kissed first. It was almost like mind reading. Both slowly advanced at the same time and both wanted that kiss badly.

It took Hermione a few seconds to realize that she was kissing the man about whom she kept subconsciously dreaming all throughout summer holidays and whose each letter she read a zillion times searching for a hint, a hint that he loved her. And now here was the proof. The deep passionate kiss.

A while later, Hermione freed herself and Ron looked into her hazel eyes longingly. She looked back, seeing her own shadow behind his black pupils. He looked so different. He was not the Ron who copied each and every homework from her, he was not the Ron who kept wanting a peck from Fleur and he was definitely not the Ron who just thought of her as a friend for needs of academics. He was the Ron she wanted. For quite a long time, they kept staring at each other, as it is said eyes speak the language of the heart. Even if Voldemort would have come and blasted the school, they would not have realized anything wrong. They were so absorbed in themselves.

Ron tucked a loose flick of hair behind Hermione's ear and said in a different voice, "So…"

He was so sweet and unassuming. Viktor krum, as Hermione remembered had right after their first kiss said, "You haff become my girlfriend, Hermnino," but Ron here was so apprehensive and nervous.

"Ron, in case we die, we shouldn't die thinking that we didn't do so much that was supposed to be," she reiterated his words. And then as an afterthought and to seal the bond she said "I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I totally enjoyed writing this chapter. Maybe because it is the first time I'm writing romance, or maybe because I'm letting my imagination run wild and deviating from the stereotypical Draco Hermione fics some people write. Thanks to my friend ANWITA that this chapter came up. Because I seemed to hit a blank upon how to approach their bonding and of course, I was boring my readers with weird information. She told me to buck up and get on with the romance. Plot and idea is mine, but she is a BIG contributor. Love you Anu, and thanks a ton. Also people please tell me how you like my fiction. I'm writing for like the first time and I need to be encouraged 9or discouraged)…so please please please R&R.

Another tip my pal gave me is to not rush through the story, which means lesser chapters, but more constructive matter. Bye and I love my reader…SailorLeia. Thank you. Your review boosted me.and of course, the song it's gonna be a lonely night does not exist


	7. The Third

Hermione's world had flipped hundred and eighty degrees overnight. She felt like a new person, like no one could snatch her happiness from her again. She was in love, truly in love. She had not felt the same even when Viktor Krum had kissed her. When Ron's lips had touched hers, she had felt the sparks flying in her stomach and her eyes could see nothing but red. All the melancholy in her life which had been inflicted last year was drained away. She was seeing Ron Wealsey.

They had spent the rest of their duty talking to each other and catching up because they had hardly got a chance before. Every time she looked into his eyes, she could see the untold love that he nurtured for her. He looked so caring and protective. When seven years ago she had met this man on the Hogwarts Express and had mocked at some yellowing spell of his, had she known that she would be kissing the same man in her final year on the Astronomy Tower? But now, she was his, and that gave her a sense of security, that even Voldemort could not do anything to her. After the kiss (oh!) and after she told him her feelings for him, they started talking and it was the most unusual conversation a Hermione and Ron could have. Because when they had conversations, Ron enjoyed a distinct pleasure in teasing her about her studiousness and she loved proving that he was a boy with the brain of a troll. But this one…I might as well tell you.

"Well..," said Hermione a little uncertainly. "Ready to tell the world or a clandestine affair?"

"Anything you wish," said Ron with his dreamy look.

A pregnant pause followed where Ron was looking at his watch while Hermione readjusted her bangles.

Suddenly he blurted out, "You know Hermione, I've been thinking about you all summer but I was not sure if you felt the same way about me."

She bored her cinnamon eyes into his, "Well, now you know," and gave him one of her charming smiles which Viktor had described as "Very attractive".

Ron stood up and walked to the railing of the tower and looked around. She joined him. The scene was breathtakingly beautiful. The moon beamed on them, lighting the two lovers' face so that the happiness on their faces was almost obvious.

A long conversation and one and a half hour later, they finally broke away from their dream world, and walked back to the reality world. At the Gryffindor portrait hole the fat lady looked at them and remarked "Pretty late for you students to come back."

"We were on duty," Hermione said. She yawned. All this time she was sitting on the tower with Ron, she felt no sleep, but now standing in front of the fat lady her sleep came back to her.

"Thestral." Ron yawned too.

The last thing he said to her was "Goodnight, 'Mione" and he kissed her on her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This morning she had taken extra care to dress herself up. She brushed her bushy hair until it looked not as bushy as before. She used the lip gloss her mother had bought for her from Best Buy and she sprayed the perfume which Ron had given her on a Christmas. Hermione felt confident today.

The Gryffindor common room was almost deserted, except for Luna who was sitting in front of the fire and was braiding her hair into a zillion braids with the Quibbler lying in front of her and a quill between her teeth.

"Hi, Hermione!" The quill fell from her mouth.

"Hi, Luna. Didn't see you on the train."

"My dad dropped me. He took me to Finland to look for Basutopaths."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"They are huge creatures who are immortal and whose spit produces the same effect as the Avada Kedavra spell,' Luna said knowledgeably.

Hermione knew about the weird animals that Luna and her dad went to visit. She suppressed a grin and asked, "So did you find them?"

"Not really. Their spit has exhausted so they have hibernated."

"Well, see you later Luna," Hermione said, feeling that another five minute conversation with Luna would turn her mad. Luna nodded and went back to her braiding.

Hermione was just going out of the portrait hole, when she heard Harry's deep voice from behind.

"Hey, 'Mione!"

"Oh hi, Harry," she replied, wondering if he knew.

"So congratulations. Heard about your and Ron's little date last night." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Hermione and Ron?" Luna's voice came from the background. Her quill was on the floor again, covered with Luna-bogey. _Ew._

'Hi, Luna," said Harry, noticing her for the first time.

Luna ignored him and went on,"Hermione, you're dating that redhead?" she asked incredulously.

"Umm, yeah." _What does she think of herself, calling Ron a redhead in that tone?_

"Quite a put down after Krum, I must say."

She heard a discreet coughing from the boys' dorm steps and she turned to see her 'redhead'. He looked really scarlet and embarrassed. Luna might as well have said 'red-everything' _Oops. Luna has a bad sense of timing. _

"Hi Hermione. Hi Harry," he said, the color still remaining the same on his visage.

"Hey, Ron. Luna and I were having a chat about how lucky I am to get you," Hermione smiled.

"Don't lie, Hermione. You know I said he is a put down after Viktor."

Ron looked really depressed now. Hermione couldn't find any words to say. So instead she compensated with running up to him and kissing him on the forehead, which was really tough, because he was four inches taller than her.

"Let's go, Ron," she shot a nasty look at Luna. "Loony has no clue about what she's saying." Harry giggled and they walked outside the portrait hole, leaving Loony- I mean- Luna completely confused.

Halfway to the hall, they met Neville, who was animatedly talking to Ernie. As soon as the pair spotted Harry and Hermione, they ran up to them and both started speaking at once.

"Ask Mcgonagall-"

"-This is very wrong-"

"Do something-"

"Hang on, hang on guys," Harry raised his palm. "What are you talking about? Neville, you tell me."

"Harry, she cannot stop our trips to Hogsmeade. What sort of recreation do we have?"

"This is unfair. You-Know-Who can't pop up from behind a bush and attack us, can he? Hogsmeade is a top security village. Why can't you talk to her?" Ernie looked appealingly at Hermione.

"Well…we could. But you know McGonagall. She is not the one to flex rules," Harry warned.

The walked down to the great Hall discussing the chances of McGonagall changing the rules.

"Oh uh," Ron said, slapping his forehead. Harry and Hermione turned around.

"What happened?"

"Maria…"

_Not again…_

"Ron, she is coming today!" Harry remembered

_She is?_

Ron nodded mutely. Mom said she'd be dropped before breakfast. She might be here. Let's go!"

Harry and Ron ran at top speeds leaving a very frustrated Hermione behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Everyone, we have a new student with us from Beauxbatons. Please welcome Maria Delacour who will be joining the children of seventh year. Her sorting will take place during dinnertime."

Maria was a strikingly beautiful girl. In fact she didn't even look like a girl. She looked like a woman in the blossom of her youth. Her silver hair fell about her shoulders in a straight sheet and it seemed to match with her equally steely grey eyes. She was well toned and proportioned and even the Hogwarts uniform she wore made her look like some supermodel.

"…for the time being Maria can sit at the Gryffindor table with her cousin,"- all heads turned towards the Gryffindor table- "and I hope all of you will help her feel at home."

Maria walked, or rather glided gracefully between the tables and seated herself beside Ron. All the boys from the other tables were ogling at her and she seemed perfectly aware of it.

"'Allo Ron," she said, her French accent very obvious and prominent. "Comment ça va?"

"Err…" Ron knew nothing of French.

"How are you?" translated Hermione between gritted teeth. Maria laughed, her laugh comparable to the tinkling of silver bells.

"An' oo are you?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah, bonjour Hermione. Tu sais français?" Without waiting for the reply, she turned back to Ron, who was wolfing down his porridge, and said, "Ah, Ronnie, 'ope you 'ave not forgot your promise à moi? You are showing me 'round l'école?" She inquired. Hermione, being a woman could very well perceive the flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Et, the Eenglish leçons? 'Ave you forgot 'oze?"

"No, no, Maria. I have not forgotten,"-there was porridge smeared on his face-"Today, after the class?"

"Oui, après the class." Then she laughed and with a swish of her hand, flicked her cascade of hair in such a way that it brushed against Ron's cheek. For a moment he remained paralyzed, as if she had struck a spell on him, then he shook himself, looked at Hermione, gave a feeble grin and went back to his meal.

After breakfast they rose up and proceeded towards the dungeons for potions with Slughorn. Hermione felt so obviously left out. The three were discussing Fleur settling down with Bill and how their honeymoon went, and she felt ignored.

Suddenly Neville's voice shrieked from behind.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron wait up! She let us. She did not resist! Hogsmeade trips are on again. Twice a month on the first and third Saturdays!" He put his hand on his chest and caught up with his breath, while Ron and Harry high-fived and Hermione whooped.

"Hey, there's one this Saturday, on my birthday!" she exclaimed. Harry looked at Ron, and some male understanding was exchanged, then he said," Maria, let me show you about the castle a little bit."

"Oui, cher Harry."

And they were left alone as Neville went to spread the news to everyone. At first Hermione was inclined to be a little cold towards Ron, for his behavior around Maria at breakfast, but she got no chance, because as soon everyone had gone he kissed her on the mouth and all her anger melted as his hands reached around her waist.

"I love you, Hermione in case you didn't notice today," he said, as soon as they pulled away from the kiss.

"Me too, Ronald."

"Care to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ron asked in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oui, mon cher," she winked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Not bad huh? I'm so proud of my French! It's really getting on well. So this is my seventh chapter and it offers a little bit of twist to the happy relationship of Ron and Hermione. Maria…what is your opinion about her? Is she a boyfriend stealing woman, is she fantasizing with Ron, or she is just a friendly girl who means no harm and looks upon Ron and Harry as her brothersz? Well, you keep thinking about her character while I think up the plot of the next chapter. My pal wanted Gabrielle instead of me building up a new character, but I reasoned. Gabrielle was 9 when Harry, Hermione and Ron were in their fourth year, so she'll never be of age. For those who don't know French-

**Bonjour:** hello  
**Tu sais français: **you know French  
**à moi: **to me  
**l'école:** the school  
**leçons:** lessons  
**après:** after  
**Oui: **yes  
**Cher: **dear  
**mon cher: **my darling.

For the next chapters we'll have a lot of this language, as we'll have a lot of Maria (ah ha). So for the readers who do not know French, look up the dictionary in the author's note. Thanks sailorleia AGAIN! As usual, you're rocking my story. But other people, please review…pwetty pweeze…:D…I try so hard!


	8. The Drab Enlish vs The Glamorous French

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted from over Maria's head. She looked pleased, but not surprised and she flashed her charming smile to the disappointed Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as she made her way for the red-and-gold table yet again.

"Ah, Ronnie. So je suis in the Gryffindor. But I am not happy 'ith you, no. You did not keep your promise. Where did you run off après la classe? You promised moi, didn't you? But after, you vanized. Just like thwat!" She snapped her fingers and looked belligerently at Ron, who was shrinking beneath and turning tomato shade.

"Ah, well…I was…er…in the library…ummm….doing my transfiguration homework."

The truth was that Ron and Hermione had gotten away for some little privacy. They had taken a walk along the lake and the Hogwarts' grounds, hand in hand. She was the one who had suggested the idea, and Ron had agreed willingly.

"Iz 'omework more important than moi?" she looked so mad that even when Harry came in, he cautiously seated himself far away from her and looked questioningly at Hermione.

_What does she think of herself? Lording over Ron like she's his torturous wife. Ron is such a blind dunderhead_._ He can't even see that 'lovely Maria with a sensitive mind' is nothing but a she-monster with a callous heart and devilish brain. _But she didn't say anything because during the walk, Ron told her that she would have to be really nice to Maria as she was Ron's family.

Then, still with the steel in her voice, though softened she said, "Iz ok. Tomorrow?"

Ron nodded mutely.

When Harry realized that it was safe to come and join them he walked over.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron, relieved etching across his face. "How was your meeting with Tobias Floxtom and Rachel Windkor?"

Harry had a meeting with the junior DA heads so that they could discuss the strategies and the spells to start with.

"Pretty OK. Those kids are bright and ready to learn. I told them that they can attend a few senior DA classes to get a brief idea." Harry attacked his pork hungrily.

"Ah. 'Arry is a nice ticher. He tich me Expelliarmus well. I never do zat spell good, ever. But now"-she smiled at Harry-"I know eet!" She finished triumphantly. "Oh, an' Hermione. You are showing me the Girls' Dorm aren't you? "

Hermione nodded, putting her sweetest smile on.

"I am 'ungry. Zis "Ogwarts food does not please me, no. it is so….taseless. At Beauxbatons, the food was so delicious. Les repas sont grands."

The rest of the meal went uneventful unless you counted Maria constantly grumbling about the food or about the stifling heat. After dinner, McGonagall summoned Maria to her office.

"Darling 'Mione," the slur of her tone made Hermione sick, "Will you come avec moi to the professor?"

As much as she didn't want to, Hermione remembered that being friendly with would be better than breeding hatred so she went with her to McGonagall's office. McGonagall just told Maria that she'd be in the same dorm as Hermione and that her books would be here by next morning. Then with a curt goodnight, she escorted them back portrait hole.

"Damn, you got my queen! Hi Hermione, hi Maria!" Harry waved. Ron did not lift his head. He was much too busy concentrating on the Wizard Chess game he was playing.

"Hey, dahlings!" Maria smiled and turned back to Hermione. "Shall we?"

Hermione walked her up the girls' dormitories' steps and invited her into the warmth of her dorm, where Lavender's books and innerwear were lying indecently on the floor.

"'Oo is zis insolent fille who 'az so disgustingly kept her lingerie everywhere?" Maria asked with relish.

" Lavender," Hermione mumbled.

"Zho me ze bathroom please." Maria was obviously unimpressed.

She led her to the spacious bathroom. It was very clean considering Lavender was not exactly the cleanliness freak. It was done in red and gold and a huge crimson Jacuzzi was placed in the middle. The faucet was full of lavender's beauty products and to a lesser extent, Hermione's. But even this did not leave a mark on our highness Maria. Instead she looked at Hermione distastefully, as if she were a particularly disgusting ingredient for a potion.

"Darling Hermione," she drawling, clutching her hand and looking at it with the same dirty looks, "you are just so drab. Vois tes yeux, zey are so plain, look at your lips, so unkissable. Your cheeks, so eenglish-like, your figure, so no proportionate, your hair so buzhy like a forest. Hermione, you need a make-over. Look at me." She ran her hand along her sheet of hair."If you want to' ave a boyfriend zen you need to be attractive, beautiful. You unersand?"

Hermione snorted. _So nobody told this female that I already have a boyfriend. In fact I have the man whom she's eyeing. But I think she better know that the hard way._

"Oh well," sighed Maria, comprehending the look on her face, "I'm going for un bain. Zen I go to zleep. Zee you later, baby."

_This woman sure has a weird way of talking, _thought Hermione as she looked at her bonny face in the closet mirror. _Am I that bad?_ She wondered. The truth was that she was very pretty in her own way. She had the charm of an English girl and English girls never really dress up like the French. Her eyes were bright, contrary to Maria's statement, her lips were kissable (after all Ron AND the Bulgarian Quidditch God had kissed them), her figure was not bad, if it wasn't as good as Maria's and hey hair was bushy, but It suited her. Satisfied she walked back to the common room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron was sitting alone on the couch and scribbling his potions homework and grunting at regular intervals. These grunts were followed by confused questions like 'what is Pisockial stone' and 'Slughorn is a git'. Neville was sitting in the other corner of the room discussing the DA classes with Luna who braiding her hair again. The butterbeer corks' necklace was up on her throat again.

"Hi," Hermione sat down next to Ron.

"Just what I need, 'Mione." Ron was relieved. "Help me with this homework."

"Sure. Where is Harry?"

"Patrol," replied Ron in a bored tone.

"With?"

Ron grinned. "Ginny."

Hermione giggled and remarked, "Hope he comes back in a same situation as us."

Ron put his arm around her and they spent the rest of the evening on Ron's essay, which was atrocious.

At 10:50 Harry popped in with Ginny (but not arm in arm) and they flopped down on the couch.

"So anything interesting?" Hermione asked expectantly, though it was obvious nothing had happened.

Ginny missed the point. "Oh yeah, we met Voldemort. He invited us for tea tomorrow and he asked me out," she said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, guess it's time for us to split," Hermione yawned.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "The patrol pooped me out."

"Totally." Ginny nodded with vigor.

"Well, so good night guys," Ron stretched his hand. "Thanks Hermione for the help. I love you."

He kissed her lightly on her cheek. Ginny giggled at this public display of affection, but then she remembered that Ron had done a worse job with Lavender, so she did not comment.

"Sweet dreams. Me too darling," Hermione replied. _Do I sound like Maria?_

As she walked up and recapitulated the events of the day, she realized that her day had been an almost perfect one…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **this chapter is sort of plot less, but I still like it. Maria is proving to be someone with not good intentions, is she? Maybe I'm overdoing her character, but even Fleur was of the same kind. Ron and Hermione look cute together, but will they last? The big Q – what is Maria's motive? So you people have to wait AND meanwhile DO REVIEW. I'm not threatening you, because I'll keep posting for those who appreciate my work, but please!

**Je suis:** I am  
**après la classe:** after the class  
**moi:** me  
**Les repas sont grands:** the meals are great  
**avec moi:** with me  
**Fille:** girl  
**Vois tes yeux:** look at your eyes  
**Un bain:** a bath

Next chapter's gonna be Hermione's birthday (unless I come up with some material in between) so hook in there…..


	9. Surprises I

Umm, this took a little long. the problem was that my List Stories page wasn't opening, so which meant i couldn't post any more stories on this id. i made a new id, but there is a three day deloy for new finfiction users. so i had to wait. but neanwhile, the page got corrected itself! so yaay! two chapters at once. hope you like them...

* * *

Dear 'Mione,

Happy birthday love! May all your wishes come true and may you be the happiest daughter on earth. Everything is fine here. Daddy bought a new car- a Toyota Camry. Michelot is not well, so she's not coming for work since the past few days. I hope everything is the same and normal at your end. Baby, write to me and tell me if you want to come home for Holidays or you prefer staying at school. We are planning to go to Spain and I'll book your tickets if you want to go.

I am enclosing your present. I thought cash would do much better than something useless, but Daddy insisted on a little gift. So you get both!

Love

Take care,

Mom

Inside was a beautiful pair of rose shaped earrings and 100 galleons cash. _Thank you mom and dad._ She looked proudly at the studs and put them on._ Yaay! It's my birthday! I am now 18. _Hermione hugged herself tightly as she digested the fact that she was legally an adult in muggle terms. But she felt no different. _I still am the same Hermione, but now more mature. _She grinned ear to ear and looked at Maria, who was sleeping like a baby. Over the week she had learnt that Maria was a very sweet girl, just a little crude on the uptake and a little infatuated with Ron. Hermione was not a possessive girl.

She looked at her heap of presents and started to unwrap them. Harry's present was a quill which wrote in any color. All you had to do was to lick the nib and say the color. It didn't need any ink at all. Ginny had given her a bed sheet- one with wands and cauldrons drawn on it. Mrs. Wealsey had made mince pies for her and had also sent a little ring with 'H' embossed on it. Tonks and Lupin had given her a wizard joke book and on the cover flap she could recognize the handwriting which had marked her third year Defence against the Dark Arts homework saying 'To lighten the Bookworm Beauty'. Fred and George had sent her new supplies of their tricks and treats from their joke shop which included an array of belching bubblegum, pimple powder and other things which Hermione planned to throw away. Hagrid sent her a perfume which Hermione was too scared to smell. She already knew how eccentric he was. However, she cautiously opened the vial and smelt it. The smell was so powerful and repelling that it woke Maria up and she exclaimed in a nasty tone, "'Mione, what waz zat?" she slapped the air around her, clearing it of any odor. "Oh, 'Appy Birthday darling! 'ave you seen my present?" Hermione opened hers. It was a black leather case with Gibson Wizards written in gold. When she opened it she saw a whole make up set complete with brushes and nail paints. "Oh, so pretty!" she exclaimed. _I'll never wear it, but it is beautiful. _

"Ah, the very best," Maria remarked carelessly. "An' now, trouble me not. Je couche some more." Dramatically she went back to sleep.

Hermione looked under her bed, in case she had forgotten any presents. Then she freshened up and walked down to the common room.

Ron was sitting on the couch facing the steps, almost as he was waiting for the sun to arise. For him, that is. As soon as Hermione descended, he ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Happy birthday, love," he said, his voice sounding muffled. Then he opened up a purple case and took out a beautiful, worth dying for necklace. It was a red heart on a silver chain. Hermione's heart leapt. _Oh my Gosh. This is so pretty. I can't believe this. Ron, put it on my neck please!_

Slowly he clasped the locket around Hermione's pale and creamy throat.

"Th…thank you, Ron," Hermione admired the pendant, and staggered at its beauty. "Oh I love it!" She threw herself on the warm and secure body of Ron and he toppled over by the impact on the sofa and there the lay, kissing each other passionately till eternity. That is, until some one coughed and their third mate's cheeky voice echoed in the faded background.

"I say, ain't this a public place? Some of us have just woken up from our sleep."

Ginny giggled and Hermione and Ron got up, embarrassed and they straightened their clothes. Both faces were comparable in shade of bright crimson.

"Did you lovers by any chance spend the night out here?" Ginny raised her eyebrow, looking at both of them in their nightclothes.

"No, I was waiting for her to give her the present." Ron whined.

Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped down on the couch next to Ron and then remembered that it was her friend's birthday and excitedly she and Hermione started discussing the bed sheet she had bought for Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hogsmeade is a picturesque village, but its beauty multiplies three fold if it's your birthday and if you have a date like Ron Wealsey walking by your side. Harry and Ginny had whisked away Maria, who was clinging to Ron determined to stay with them throughout the visit.

"Maria, how about going to the Three Broomsticks. We'll treat you to butterbeer," Harry pointedly said.

"Ah, non. I do not like anything zat has butter."

"Oh well, let's go either ways. I think Madame Rosemerta might find something fat free for you," Ginny nearly snarled.

Maria, supremely unconcerned, shook her head in disagreement, "Zis is so beau. I am here!" It seemed like a declaration.

"Oh well how about Gibson Wizards Face Cosmetics? They have a branch here."

That did it. Maria strutted off with Ginny and a totally depressed and grumbling Harry tagging behind.

Suddenly the couple were all alone in this beautiful land which was lover's paradise.

"So where do you want to go?" Ron asked.

"Anywhere. How about L'aime Personal? I've never been there, but Ginny has."

Ron had a feeling that it was one of those places where the couples eternal kissing sort of set a high standard for you, but he was with the love of his life and he just nodded.

L'aime Personal was almost like Madam Puddifoot's, except that it was more expensive and elite. The entered the warm atmosphere of the teashop and the first thing they saw was…Luna and Neville. Not that it was unexpected, but that they didn't now till now.

_Redhead indeed. So Luna's dating the squib. Talk for yourself freako. _Hermione felt bad thinking such a thing about Neville who was a helpless darling, but considering what Luna had said about Ron…

They took a seat at the back corner of the teashop in front of the portrait of a wizard who remarked "I am blind. So fell free." And then he winked.

Ron picked up the menu which had confetti all over it and liberally he said. "Choose."

In truth Hermione was not hungry. All that she wanted was to keep on looking at Ron and kissing him. That was her food. But she chose Chocolate Mousse out of curtsey. A young girl wearing a bright red frock bowed to them and Ron placed his order. He felt proud to be the 'man'.

The hot cake was placed before them; but no one took notice. Both were painting pictures of their love. Within five minutes the couple was kissing passionately across the table and Hermione could feel Ron's soft and silky hair between her fingers.

"I love you, Ron."

"Me too."

They ate the cake but paid little attention to its rich flavor or the creamy chocolate that was loaded on it. Neither did they notice the waitress who was peeking at the couples regularly. And neither did they notice Luna who was wearing a bright orange robe and troll l earrings. I mean that the earrings weren't troll sized; it's just that the studs had TROLLS on them.

After paying the bill they walked out into the village and looked around at the shops. But more than the shops they looked at each other, digesting the fact that they were on their first date and both of them loved each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The date ended too early. Both of them complained in their mind that it was too short. Harry met them at the Three Broomsticks at 4 in the evening with a grumpy Ginny and an equally mad Maria. Apparently both of them had had a ferocious fight about the Broomsticks. Maria thought it was too lowly for wizards to go and Ginny blasted her off. They ended up being chucked out of the pub.

"Personally, I loved the tussle," Harry smirked to Ron when no one was listening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the best day of my life._

…she wrote into her journal while admiring the little heart around her neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Like it? Please tell me people. I'm not telling the story to my monitor you know!

**Je couche:** I sleep

**Beau:** beautiful

Please ladies and gentlemen if you read this story don't just go 'hmm' over it. Say something. That's how I'll improve.

Shayeri


	10. Surprises II

YOUNGEST KNOWN DEATH EATER CAUGHT IN LONDON

Draco Malfoy, the youngest known death eater of the present time, who is alleged in being connected to the death of headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and missing since the past 4 months has been caught in London underground by the muggle police, who were aware of this absconding criminal on Saturday evening. Ever since the fateful day in June when the most powerful wizard was killed by one of his staff members with the help of his student, this young man has been wanted by the wizard community. Late Saturday evening, he was found lying wandless in the London underground. His clothes were torn and ripped and he is in no physical state to talk, reports Armius Glutney, head of Magical Law Enforcement and Crime. The muggle police caught him, and took him to the Central Agency, where the Wizards then took charge of him and he is now in St. Mungo's, as he has suffered a powerful memory charm, which has wiped him off all his past memories. "This has been very unfortunate for us," says a disappointed Armius Glutney," we hoped to get a little bit of information about You know who's whereabouts and his plans through this young Malfoy. But in any case, he will be tried by the Wizengamot and then sent to Azkaban depending on the verdict from the council. But the charge is serious. I won't be surprised if he is executed."

Lucius malfoy, father of Draco, has been reported to be dead earlier this summer by the jailers of Azkaban. While Azkaban no longer provides top security to criminals, the ministry has appointed a very efficient group of jailers who are adept to take care of the prisoners. Narcissa Malfoy, mother, is also reported to be missing, but one would expect her to come along, now that her son is caught…

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed, her hands going to her mouth. "Malfoy is caught?"

Harry looked at the Daily Prophet which was full of pictures of the blonde Slytherin, who looked comparable to Dobby.

"Git finally in his place, joining his equally --------- dad," said Ron pouring liberal amount of ketchup on his sausages.

"Ron," Hermione shot him a scathing look. "He didn't deserve all this. Don't you know what it is with Voldemort. Either you join him, or you go join the dead. It's like he had no option. And, of course, he was brought up hating muggles and worshipping that evil sorcerer. They might execute him!"

"Why, falling soft for that ferret?' Ron argued. "Know what, 'Mia. If not for him, Dumbledore would have been sitting here ad McGonagall would have been back to Deputy Headmistress. If it were not for him, Bill would never have been werewolf-ish on full moon nights. If it were not for him, we'd be leading so much more a secure life. And you say he didn't deserve that." Ron's voice was so loud that teachers sitting on the high table to perfectly hear him, but no one came up to him to demand a reason for his rant. They were all too busy shaking their heads and referring to this article.

"And the only good thing that happened because of him is that we no longer have that foul Snape teaching us potions.' Ron was fuming. He looked at Harry for support, but he just shook his head.

"Harry, how can you feel any emotions for HIM? He killed our headmaster!"

"No, Ron. You don't understand. At the top of the tower, Malfoy was saying that Voldemort would kill him if he did not succeed in his task. This makes sense. He had to do that for his life. And now, there is talk about taking his life."

Ron was thinking of something scathing to say, but Maria came in the middle of the conversation, and of course every time she came, she brought with her, an aura of finality.

"Bonjour, everyone." Her silver hair was falling all over her and she sat right between Ron and Hermione, which so totally bugged her.

_As much as I try to pal up with her, I can'. She is just so interfering. She knows Ron and I are going out, but she can't let us have a moment of peace together. Ron adores her and loves spending time with her. But he's such an innocent darling, he doesn't know when that evil bitch, oh my god what am I saying, but anyways, he doesn't know when the Veela tries to make a pass at him. Why can't she find a better person for herself and leave me alone? Yesterday in the dorm she was indirectly trying to tell me how unworthy of Ron I am. _

"_Oh dear. You know, some men are so blind, zat zey fall in love wiz whatever zat comes to zem," Maria explained, with a glint in her eyes._

_It makes me mad. Am I not worthy of Ron?_

But before she could think any more ill of Maria, McGonagall's clear voice ran throughout the hall.

"Students, as per as Ministry orders, we have to organize classes every evening which will be named as "Know them to Fight them". Which means, that you will have an instructor, trained in dark arts to help you recognize many curses, poisons and replaced personalities. Our ministry representative will be coming in by today evening and I will introduce him to you tomorrow morning. He will be attending the DA classes, both senior and junior to help the students with the jinxes and hexes they need for self protection. He will be sleeping in whichever of the three houses he likes and I hope you will extend a warm reception to him.' She sat down ,satisfied with her speech and began to scrutinize the prophet carefully again.

"Reckon, it'll be good?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing better," Harry said. "We actually need some one experienced in dark arts training to help us overcome our draw backs. None of us actually know what those slime balls are doing, do we?"

"What is your plan today?" Hermione asked. She had planned that they catch up with their homework and go to the library to look up a little bit for the DA, but Harry and Ron insisted that it be a free day and they hang around, playing and gossiping.

So half an hour later, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up to the common room, talking about the "instructor" the ministry was providing for them.

"Bummer, it'll be if they send us a death eater. Nice way to end the school," Ron grinned. He pt his arm around Hermione.

"Password?" the fat lady rasped.

"Gobbledook."

Ron and Harry immediately embarked on a vicious chess tournament, while Ginny went with Hermione to their common room. But she peeked into the room before entering.

"Too much of Maria," she mumbled.

Hermione caught that and grinned. "So you think so, too?"

"Well…I have a distinct bad impression about everyone of the Delacour family, and Maria is the worst of the lot, to put it mildly."

"And…erm…she makes passes at Ron."

Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Don't think I didn't notice. At the wedding, she was all gaga over Ron. ''Ave you a girlfriend Ronnie?' 'J'aime your 'air. La couleur red looks good on you.' And she kept on insisting for a dance. At dinner, she was next to Ron, at the wedding shower, she was next to Ron, offering him punch and Fire Whiskey. She went with Ron to buy his tuxedo, she forced Ron to go with her to buy her costume. That chick is sure desperate.

Thoughts were running through Hermione's head. _So she is trying to hook up with Ron._

"But you don't worry. I never will let Phlegm's family members catch my brother. And he is all over you. He used to dream about you. One night when I was walking by his room for a glass of water I heard him talking in his sleep "Hermione, please!" But I never told him anything about me overhearing his fancies. You any day than that dirty Maria!' Ginny finished violently.

It gave Hermione a sense of satisfaction that Ron's own sister detested her cousin. And she blushed with that piece of information about Ron's dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's tummy was rumbling. She had skipped lunch that day, because of a stomach ache, but now, she was dead hungry. She looked at her watch. 6:45. _Still another 15 minutes. But I'll go anyways. _Maria was, as usual hogging the bathroom, so Hermione decided to go just the way she was. She walked out of the portrait hole and into the great hall, which was empty. Even the dishes weren't there on the tables. Hermione sat down in her usual place on the table and opened up her Arithmancy book to page 251. She was way ahead of the class in this subject. They were still on page 106 and she had covered many more topics. It was mainly because Professor Vector considered her as a prize student and he expected a lot from her. Also her interest in this subject was overwhelming. She looked at the empty Slytherin table and thought about Malfoy sadly. As much as he had abused her and her blood trait ('Mudblood'), the thought about him being executed perturbed Hermione greatly. She wanted to have a secret talk with Harry, without Ron hearing them. She was sure the Wizengamot would summon Harry as a witness and she hoped Harry could help Malfoy out. She sincerely hoped.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes. These were the warm hands which had held hers, weren't they? They felt oddly familiar.

"Ron?" She hazarded a guess.

The hands went off Hermione's face and she turned around hoping to see her red headed darling. But no, it was not him.

It was….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I have left some suspense haven't I? Keep guessing the man, or woman. You might just hit it;). But please review pals. It not very exciting to write for nothing dudes! Now I hope you people aren't biting your nails wondering WHO it is! In any case, that might be sufficient incentive for you to REVIEW. Hang in there folks…


	11. The Calm Before a Storm

Thanks to ALL the people who reviewed. Every criticize makes me more careful…sorry Missy mee…I didn't know Eton is a boys school. I just heard about it in HP1 and then I don't live in England( or anywhere in Europe). Sorry. But thanks for letting me know:). And thanks Tidus luver's twin too….you reviewed like a zillion times….everything rocks….the critical analysis…the compliments…the mistakes…oh...I'm gonna cry...LOL

* * *

It was… "Viktor?" For a minute she hit a blank on her mind. Then her senses came back to her. It was Viktor Krum. He was taller, heftier and surlier now, but no one could mistake his Bulgarian features and his Quidditch beaten figure. He had once been the international champion of Quidditch and all the macho man of all teenage girls. But after the death of Dumbledore, the insecurity had fallen heavy on the foreign relations department. And now, the first man who had ever loved her was standing in front of her…

"Yes, me Hermini," his face broke into a brotherly satisfied smile.

She got up from her bench and impulsively hugged him; suddenly the second task of the Triwizard Tournament became vivid.

After they broke off from the hug he looked at her; "Haff you forgotten me, Hermini? No letters, no owls. But I haff not." He ruffled her hair.

"Umm….no…no way…Viktor," she stammered.

'But I haff not," he grinned his crude grin. "I haff not forgotten you. I haff come to Hogwarts just because of you."

_Oh my God, Viktor has come back because of me. But why?_

"I haff come to teach you to combat the Dark arts. But my reason is you, Hermini." He hugged her again. Hermione could sense the warmth in him which was sort of hard to describe. It was like the charm, the charm which protected you from all curses. Well, in her ecstasy she forgot the charm.

Every dream has to end, and usually the best ones end in an awkward position. Ditto this one. Hermione heard a slight cough in the background and she quickly disentangled herself from him. McGonangall was standing there, looking severely unimpressed.

"So you have already given him his welcome, Ms. Granger? Mr. Krum I did not expect you so soon, but now that you are here well and good. I would like you in my office so that we can discuss your requirements and what you plan to teach the students. So come along.' She addressed to him like he was a first year.

Hermione kept looking as McGonagall took Viktor away to her office. She admired his crew cut, his dark macho complexion, his well toned body, until the pair disappeared from the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione. Haven't seen you all day," Ron broke into her thought process.

Suddenly she felt a little guilty. _Of what Hermione? _She asked herself. _Are you supposed to ignore your friend whom you have not met for two years? But I wonder how Ron will take the fact that Viktor is back here again. Last time was bad enough, and he wasn't even my boyfriend then, but now…_

He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her. Maria came in next with Harry and Ginny and the rest of the school poured in.

"Where have you been all the day?"

"Nothing, homework and hanging out," She replied, Viktor was still on her mind.

"I'm famished," Ron groaned and leaned forward to the pork chops. He started digging into it. Hermione never told him, but one thing that she hated about him was the way he hogged. It was positively monstrous.

From the corner of her eye she could see the door open and McGonagall come in with Viktor, but she avoided looking up. She didn't know why but she thought that it was the Calm before the Storm and she didn't like it. She concentrated on her Irish stew instead. McGonagall walked to the high Table the staff got up to welcome Viktor. Hermione risked a few peeks; Ron was too busy with his meal. McGonagall cleared her throat. _Omigosh, now…_

"I want your attention here please," Ron went on eating knowing that McGonagall's speeches were way ahead of him. "As I told you today morning about the Dark Arts classes that we are going to organize. Well our instructor is here. I am proud to welcome the official the ministry sent, Mr. Viktor Krum." Ron's spoon fell down and made a clanging noise on the floor. McGonagall looked gave him a disgusted look and then went on. But Ron kept on looking at Viktor Krum with a look of utmost hatred and loathing. "Classes will begin from tomorrow evening. 6 to 7 and dinner will be at 7:15. I expect all of you to take these classes seriously as they are no joke and learn to the best of your caliber. Thank you," She offered Viktor a seat next to Professor Flitwick and then sat down on the grand seat herself. Hermione looked tentatively at Ron, wondering what his next line would be. But even a genius like her could not fathom the look on his face. I might as well describe it as BLANK. Well, maybe even Ron was clueless about the course of events, but in any case, Hermione looked over and she saw this blank look on his face, and she didn't know what to say next. Harry looked at her and shrugged. _Well at least he's bright enough,_ she thought. Then suddenly as if nothing had happened, Ron suddenly started to hog his food again. The rest of the meal passed in silence other than the regular grunts from Ron and a few sighs from the eternally dissatisfied Maria. Hermione had almost forgotten about Krum when Ron tugged her at her sleeve and called her aside from the group. No one else noticed their absence.

He pulled her away at an empty classroom. He kissed her lightly on her lips and smiled warmly. But Hermione sort of already knew what he was getting at.

"Hermione, do you love me?" he asked his eyes crystal clear. Hermione felt like laughing out loud. He was asking this?

"Yes Ron, I do," she tilted her head softly and looked directly into his eyes.

"You sure you don't wanna break up? Because if you do, I wouldn't blame you." But he sounded fearful.

"No, Ron what makes you think like that?"

"Well, erm…you know…Krum here and all-"

"No Ron I still love you and want to be with you."-then she added-"for ever and ever."

A look of relief came on his face like a huge load had come off his back. He kissed her again; this time a little more passionately and strongly and she kissed him back.

Then arm in arm they went back to the common room.

"Wonder where you guys had got lost?" Harry asked, with a mischievous grin lingering in his face.

"Oh, nothing much, Harry. Just a little relationship talk, you see." Harry got the point.

"I'm calling it a day," Harry yawned and stretched his arms. "G'night all."

He dragged his feet up the steps and disappeared into the dormitory.

"Well, I'm going too," Ron nodded to Hermione

"Love you," he kissed her on the forehead sending impulses all over her body and went off to sleep.

Hermione sat down on the couch and thought about her day. She didn't know how, but she had to suppress any feelings she hosted about Viktor. She needed to let him know that she was taken. She needed to tell him that it was too late…

* * *

**A/N: **Not Bill, Not Charlie not Draco…. But Krum! LOL! Well this chapter is kinda slow..but more is on the way all! By the way, my exam is almost here. So I can't write for about a month. Sorry, but its really important. Adieu till then !

Shayeri


End file.
